Nobita the Angel
This book, released in 2015 as both a novel and manga, in Japanese and English, is a wild Club Penguin/Doraemon/Monty Python crossover. A mysterious mishap turned into victim of Communism, it's the story of a penguin named Josh Morrison who accidentally and fatally breaks Nobita's back in a game of Twister that has gone awry. Now he has to survive living with Nobita's angel self. The movie version, known as "Nobita's Angel Adventure", was released in 2019. Plot The film begins in 2004, in the prisons of Russia. A penguin named Josh (Vincent Martella) finds a diary belonging to Mr. Pither. He finds a diary entry that was left unfinished. Before he can write it, the cell is stormed by guards and he is escorted to a firing squad. He is offered cigarettes and blindfolds, but rejects them. He successfully flees to Japan after 2 failed executions. Josh finds Noby (Johnny Yong Bosch), Sue (Cassandra Morris), Sneech (Brian Beacock,) Big G (Kaiji Tang), Ace (Spike Spencer), and Doraemon (Mona Marshall) playing a game of Twister. In the middle of the match, Nobita breaks his back and is rushed to the hospital. Noby dies, and Josh is forced to conduct his funeral service. He suddenly feels weak, but is persistent enough to do so. He sets up a tent and his friends go and stay with him for camping. One night, he wishes upon a star that Noby would come back before he sleeps. In the middle of the night, he is awakened by force, and finally sees Noby, but coming back as an angel in the stage of re-entry. Josh then alerts his friends to turn on their monitors and look outside. He instantly builds a tent for Noby and he adds an entry to Pither's diary. As they sleep, a knight in full armor armed with a rubber chicken is seen walking in the background. One of Josh's friends in Trondergrad, a fictional city, calls Josh and tells him that he received the news of Noby's return, which eventually turns out to be a dream. He then visits his house to see a showcase of Noby's newfound powers. Suddenly, Josh notices Big G bullying a child. He deploys Noby to the case. Noby threatens Big G with the fact God will make him forgive. Big G confesses after being intimidated, while questioning Noby's looks. Noby's angel status is removed for a short time before it being given back after apologizing to God. Josh gives a short monologue about his parents before being cut off by a short clip for mashed potatoes (movie only). Big G later reveals to the audience he is joining forces with the Devil. After Little G's exorcism as protection from the Devil and his connections with Big G, Noby finds out that as revenge for Sneech refusing to give the video games he has poisoned their cantaloupes with hydrogen peroxide, almost killing Sneech. He realizes that all the food has been poisoned, and does his best to cure them of the sickness via his powers. Despite his futile attempts, he "cures" them of their sickness, which, unknown to Noby was just actually a little headache and there was no actual cure.